Días memorables
by RDzone4
Summary: Serie de historias basadas en la Ova 3 de Fairy Tail. -Historia 1; Natsu y Gray cayeron bajo un encantamiento el cual revelara sus deseos y sueños más profundos. Cuando despertaron veía a una rubia sonrojada, una peli-azul desmayada, dos albinas conmovidas, mientras que el resto de los magos los miraban con un aura oscura. ¿Qué sucedió? Es un Nalu y un Gruvia.
1. Yume No Hon - Capítulo 1

** - DÍAS MEMORABLES -**

* * *

**Este será una seria de Historias basadas en la Ova 3 de Fairy Tail…**

**Pueden contener varios capítulos o solo uno.**

**Este Fic es dedicado a...**

**_"Namine drawing"_**

**Por su grandioso apoyo en la mayoría de los Fic que he publicado, en especial con mi Long Fic "Es un Adiós" ya que nunca falta su lindo y gradioso super comentario.**

**¡De ante mano muchas gracias!**

**¡Espero te guste y a ustedes tambien!**

* * *

**Historia 1.**

**Yume No Hon ****_"El libro de los sueños"_**

**-夢の本 ****-**

* * *

_"Confía en los sueños porque en ellos se esconde la puerta de la eternidad" -K. Gibrán-_

* * *

Narración

**_- Dialogo_**

**"Pensamientos"**

**_Sueño de Natsu_**

**_._**

**_Se cree que los sueños son un reflejo de la realidad que hay en nuestros corazones y mentes, demostrando lo más profundos y secretos sentimientos que uno esconde… y un día ciertos magos lo descubrieron…_**

* * *

**_-Capítulo 1-_**

Era un día normal en el gremio de magos de la ciudad de Magnolia, conocido por su espíritu destructivo y problemático, su nombre es Fairy Tail, y esta historia comienzo en una de las habitaciones de ese gremio.

La habitación era ENORME, con estanterías muy altas repletas de libro de muchos colores y tamaños, era la biblioteca del gremio, en ese lugar había un grupo de jóvenes que acomodaban los libros…

- **_¡Tks! Esto es aburrido_** – se quejó un joven de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuros, él es Gray Fullbuster, que cargaba unos siete libros para acomodarlos en una estantería diferente.

– **_¡AHHH! No puedo creer la cantidad de libros que tiene el gremio_** – igualmente se quejó una joven muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, su nombre es Lucy Heartphilia, desde lo alto de una escalera donde acomodaba los libros en orden.

- **_¡Dejen de quejarse! ¡Es el castigo que recibimos por destruir parte de la ciudad en la misión anterior!_** – los regaño una joven pelirroja de ojos cafés, ella es Erza Scarlet, mientras cargaba unos diez libros y se los entregaba al peli-negro, quien solo hizo una mueca, mientras regresaba donde anteriormente había colocado los otros libros, pero se topó con cierto joven que no se movía y miraba hacia cierto punto muy entretenido, el peli-negro al ver que era lo que miraba tan concentrado, se sonrojo.

- **_¡OYE! ¡Deja de ver la ropa interior de Lucy! Y ¡Muévete!_** – le ordeno al chico, quien parecía que no lo escucho. La joven rubia la escuchar eso se voltio y se sonrojo.

- **_¡Deja de verme! ¡PERVERTIDO!_** – le grito la chica avergonzada mientras le aventaba un libro que dio directo en la frente del joven, dejando un marca roja en la zona.

- **_¡OYE! ¡Eso dolió!_** – se quejó el joven peli-rosa de ojos verde casi llegando a negro, su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, mientras se tallaba la zona adolorida y miraba con el ceño fruncido a su compañera.

- **_¡ENTONCES NO MIRES, PERVERTIDO!_** – le grito desde lo alto la chica.

- **_¡Hmn! ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?_** – se burló el peli-negro mientras miraba con burla al peli-rosa, quien al escucharlo lo miro con un gesto de enojo y le dijo.

- **_¿A quién le dices "pervertido", estrella porno?_** – le dijo el chico mientras lo miraba mal.

- **_¡A ti, Flamitas!_** – le contraataco el chico Fullbuster, mientras pegaba su frente contrala del peli-rosa con un aura azul a su alrededor.

- **_¡Vomita hielo!_** – le contraataco el peli-rosa al chocar su frente contra él con un aura roja a su alrededor.

- **_¡Cerebro de carbón!_**

- **_¡Bastardo!_**

- **_¡NATSU! ¡GRAY! ¿A CASO ESTAN PELEANDO?_** – intervino la pelirroja conocida como Titania, con un aura atemorizante.

- **_¡N-No! ¡Para nada! ¡S-Somos buenos amigos!_** – dijo con nerviosismo Gray mientras abrazaba por los hombros al peli-rosa.

- **_¡AYE!_** – contesto asustado el chico de cabello rosa.

- **_Ahí va "Happy dos"_** – dijo con cansancio la rubia que vio todo desde arriba.

-**_ Por cierto ¿Dónde está Happy?_** – pregunto el peli-rosa una vez que salió de ese estado.

- **_Creo… que lo vio salir del gremio junto con Wendy y Charle_**– dijo la pelirroja en un modo pensativo, mientras cargaba otro montón de libros.

- **_Happy, traidor _**– dijo con resentimiento el peli-rosa – **_somos un equipo, él también debe de ayudar _**– dijo Natsu mientras caminaba con rumbo hacia la puerta de la biblioteca – **_Voy a buscarlo._**

- **_¡OYE FLAMITAS! ¡No intentaras irte también! _**– le dijo el mago de hielo mientras lo miraba con recelo, mientras cargaba varios libros.

- **_¡Solo voy a buscarlo, cubo de hielo!_** – le dijo Natsu con la misma mirada que el peli-negro.

- **_¡No vas a huir de aquí tan fácilmente! _**– le dijo el peli-negro mientras aventaba los libros a un lado, sin importarle si los dañaba o no. La rubia solo suspiraba con cansancio mientras los miraba desde arriba de las escaleras **"Esos dos nunca se cansan de pelear"** pensó con aburrimientos, mientras regresaba a su labor de acomodar los libros. La pelirroja igual suspiro con cansancio, e ignoro a esos dos y continúo con su labor de cargar los libros.

- **_¿Quieres pelea, Calzoncillo-man?_** – le dijo el peli-rosa con un aura combativa de color rojo, Gray que igual tenía un aura combativa pero de color azul se acercó a Natsu y ambos comenzaron con su típica muestra de "cariño" de amigos-rivales que eran.

- **_Así nunca terminaremos_** – dijo en voz baja la rubia mientras escuchaba como sus dos amigos se golpeaban -**_ ¡Erza! ¿No los vas a detener?_** – le pregunto la rubia desde arriba.

- **_No. A veces los mejores amigos pelean_** – dijo conmovida la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la rubia solo se le cayó una gotita de sudor detrás de su cabeza. Suspiro con cansancio y comenzó a bajar de las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar, pero para su mala suerte, la escalera fue alcanzada por uno de los golpes de los dos magos, provocando que esta se tambaleara.

- **_¡KYYYA~!_** – grito Lucy al sentir como caía de la escalera, los tres magos presentes al escuchar el grito de la maga celestial, corrieron a su rescate, cayendo Erza sobre Natsu y Gray, y de último Lucy cayó sobre ellos tres, evitando que se lastimara.

- **_¡AY YA YA YA!_** – se quejó Lucy mientras se levantaba de sus amigos - **_¿Están bien?_** – le pregunto al verlos en el suelo, vio como Erza se levantaba como si nada.

- **_Si, pero eso fue peligroso, Lucy. Debes tener más cuidado_** – le dijo la pelirroja a la rubia.

- **_P-Pero fue por ellos que…_** - no termino de hablar porque noto que sus compañeros no se movían – **_¿EH? ¿T-Tan duro les caí?_** – pregunto temerosa la rubia al ver a sus dos amigos en el suelo inconscientes.

- **_¡NATSU! ¡GRAY! ¡DESPIERTEN~!_** – les gritaba Erza mientras los tomaba de sus ropas y los cacheteaba.

- **_Etto… Erza… no está funcionando_** – dijo con nerviosismo la maga celestial, mientras una gotita de sudor caía de su cabeza, Erza dejo de cachetearlo y los dejo en el suelo, Lucy miro con curiosidad el suelo - **_¿Eh?_** – dijo mientras se acercaba hacia sus dos amigos y se agachaba – **_mira Erza, parece que ambos sostienen este libro_** – dijo la chica mientras veía con atención el libro, el cual era de color café, un tanto gastado de la portada y con una letras doradas que decía "_Yume No Hon"._

– **_Llevémoslos al bar para que Mira-san los vea y nos diga si tiene algo que ver ese libro con que ellos no despierten_** – contesto la pelirroja mientras levantaba sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza a sus dos compañeros que yacían inconscientes aun.

**En el bar del gremio.**

- **_¡MIRA-SAN!_** – grito la rubia, mientras giraba su cabeza en varias direcciones en busca de la mencionada, a los pocos segundos la encontró donde siempre, detrás de la barra limpiando un vaso de vidrio mientras platicaba alegremente con su hermana menor - **_¡Mira-san! _**– le volvió a gritas mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta ellas.

- **_¡Hola Lucy! ¿Ocurre algo?_** – le pregunto la chica albina de ojos azul oscuros, mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- **_Es Natsu y Gray_** – le contesto algo agitada.

- **_¿Se están peleando de nuevo y está destruyendo la biblioteca?_** – le contesto la otra chica albina de cabello corto y ojos azul claro de nombre Lisanna.

- **_No, bueno si, pero ya no están pelean ¡Miren!_** – les dijo mientras señalaba hacia una mesa de madera donde se veía a la pelirroja arrojarlo como muñequitos de trapo en las mesas sin ninguna pisca de delicadeza – **_sucedió un accidente y no despiertan_** – les dijo un tanto preocupada por sus dos compañeros.

- **_¡Vamos!_** – le dijo la maga clase S, seguido de su hermana menor y de la rubia.

- **_Mira, ¿tu sabes que le sucedes?_** – le pregunto la pelirroja cuando noto la presencia de la mencionada, que llegaba hasta la mesa y miraba con preocupación a los dos magos.

- **_No sueltan este libro _**– le informo la rubia, Mirajane se acercó hasta el libro para inspeccionar cual es.

- **_¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Erza los volvió a noquear?_** – pregunto burlonamente un joven castaña de nombre Kana, mientras bebía una cerveza.

**_- No, esta vez eso no sucedió, pero ocurrió un accidente en la biblioteca y ellos no despiertan y tampoco sueltan ese libro_** – le dijo muy preocupada la rubia.

- **_¡GRAY-SAMAAAA~!_** – grito entre mares de lágrimas la maga del agua al ver a su amado peli-negro en ese estado - **_¡MI RIVAL EN EL AMOR ¿QUÉ LE HIZO A GRAY-SAMA?!_** – le pregunto a la rubia mientras la veía con un aura negra, la rubia solo se hacía atrás mientras reía nerviosamente y negaba con la cabeza y ambas manos desmesuradamente.

- **_Ara, ara_** – dijo mira con su casual sonrisa mientras se levantaba y miraba a los magos que comenzaban a llegar a su alrededor, al ver a los dos magos más escandalosos y problemáticos en ese estado.

- **_¿Qué crees que le sucedió, Mira?_** – pregunto con seriedad la pelirroja.

- **_Veras… no es nada malo solo están durmiendo_** – le contesto Mira con una dulce sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su mejilla.

- **_¿D-Dur-miendo?_** – dijo incrédula Lucy **"¿e-entonces me preocupe en vano?"** pensó con cansancio.

- **_Asi es, este libro que ellos están agarrando_** – decía mientras señalaba el libro en cuestión –**_ los mete en un sueño profundo_** – decía mientras miraba a los magos **- ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se durmieron?**

- **_Como unos ocho o nueve minutos_** – contesto la pelirroja.

- **_¡Oh! Entonces no tarda y comienza su sueño_** – dijo con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos.

- **_¿A qué te refieres, Mira-nee?_** – le pregunto la menor de los Strauss.

- **_Este libro es mágico, y si alguien cae bajo su magia, provocara que caiga en un profundo sueño y revele los deseos y sueños más profundos de la persona… ¡OH! ¡Ya está comenzando!_** – dijo con un brillo en sus ojos al ver como una especie de nube se formaba sobre la cabeza de los dos jóvenes inconscientes.

- **_¡¿Q-Qué está sucediendo?!_** – pregunto Lucy.

- **_Lo que ellos sueñen nosotros podremos verlo por esa nube_** – dijo muy sonriente y maravillada Mirajane.

- **_¡JUVIA PODRA VER LOS SUEÑOS MAS PROFUNDOS DE GRAY-SAMA!_** – dijo la joven maga del agua en un tono de voz demasiado acechador se colocó enfrente de la nube para ver todos. Los magos que se encontraban en el gremio se sentaron alrededor de los jóvenes para ver mejor.

- **_¿Qué está sucediendo?_** – pregunto un voz detrás de todos.

- **_Wendy, Charle, Happy, llegan en buen momento Natsu y Gray cayeron en una magia y en estos momentos nos mostraran sus más íntimos sueños_** – dijo con malicia Wakaba.

- **_¡SHHH~! Esta por comenzar_** – los callo Kana que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con un barril de cerveza a su lado en espera del espectáculo, la mayoría de los magos la imitaron sentándose en el suelo y otros se quedaron parados.

**_Se veía al joven peli-rosa en el bar del gremio sentado en una mesa de madera comiendo su delicioso y majestuoso pollo en llamas, más bien lo devoraba sin ninguna pizca de educación._**

Todos los magos que veian el sueño se les resbalo un gatita de sudor detrás de su cabeza – **_Tipico de Natsu_** – dijo Lucy sin creer que hasta en los sueño Natsu soñara solo con la comida.

- **_¡AYE! ¡A Natsu le gusta lo simple!_** – le contesto el gatito azul.

- **_¡Geehee! ¡Es demasiado predecible!_** – dijo Gajeel con burla.

- **_¡SHHHH~! ¡Miren!_** – los callo Macao.

**_El peli-rosa había terminado de devorar su pollo en llamas, giro su cabeza a la izquierda y noto como Gray lo mira de un modo que no le gusto._**

**_- ¡Ehhh~! ¡¿Por qué me miras así, cerebro congelado?! – le dijo el peli-rosa mientras se levantaba de su lugar y miraba retadoramente al peli-negro._**

**_- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que te vea, flamitas?! – le contesto el peli-negro que se acercaba al peli-rosa hasta chocar frentes._**

**_- ¡¿A caso quieres pelea, calzoncillos caídos?! – le dijo el DS del fuego con un aura combativa roja._**

**_- ¡¿A quién le dices así, cerebro de carbón?! – le contesto el peli-negro con un aura igual al peli-rosa pero de color azul._**

**_- ¡IMBECIL!/¡BASTARDO!/¡VOMITA HIELO!/¡TRAGA FLAMA!_**

**_De un momento a otro comenzaron a pelear uno contra otro, también varios magos más se unían a la pelea._**

Todos los magos solo veían incrédulos el dicho sueño del peli-rosa – **_no puedo creer que es esto lo que más desea Natsu _**– dijo Kana que veía como el peli-rosa y el peli-negro peleaban dentro del sueño del primero – **_que aburrido._**

- **_Hasta en sueño pelean_** – dijo esta vez Erza que solo negaba con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

- **_Esto es aburrido_** – dijo Laxus que miraba con desintereses des un punto apartado de todo.

- **_Mira-san ¿por qué no se ve el sueño de Gray?_** – pregunto curiosa la rubia.

- **_Mi rival en el amor quiere espiar los sueños íntimos de Gray-sama_** – dijo la maga del agua que miraba mal a la rubia, mientras esta solo se ponía nerviosa por la mirada intensa de la primera.

- **_Mmm… creo que primero se mostrara el sueño de uno, y luego el del otro, es la primera vez que dos personas tocan el libro al mismo tiempo_** – dijo un poco insegura Mirajane que miraba interesadamente el sueño del peli-rosa.

- **_¡Miren! ¡La pelea ya acabo!_** – dijo Lisanna emocionada porque podía ver los sueños de sus dos amigos.

- **_Era de esperarse viniendo de él_** - dijo Alzack que veía el sueño del peli-rosa.

- **_¡GRAY-SAMA~!_** – gritaba Juvia mientras un rio de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- **_¡Maldito Salamander!_** – dijo Gajeel, mientras se tronaba sus nudillos.

- **_G-Gajeel, tranquilo ¡Espera que termine el sueño!_** – le decía Levy con la intención de que no fue a golpear al peli-rosa que sonreía.

**_El peli-rosa alzaba las manos hacia el cielo y ponía de pie sobre el cuerpo inconsciente y desnudo de Gray que estaba hasta arriba de una colina de otros magos incosientes- ¡TE GANE CUBO DE HIELO! ¡Y A TODOS! ¡PARA QUE VEAN QUE SOY EL MEJOR! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA – gritaba mientras reía desquiciadamente y lanzaba fuego por su boca - ¡ERZA! – grito el peli-rosa desde arriba de la colina hecha de puros magos inconscientes, en ese momento un peli-rosa vestida de Maid llego hasta él._**

**_- S-Si, Natsu-sama – hablo tímidamente y con miedo la joven._**

- **_Con que con eso sueño Natsu_** – dijo la pelirroja que empuñaba sus manos y la venita de su frente latía con fuerza, un aura negra y asesina se formó a su alrededor y se re-equipo con su armadura del purgatorio.

- **_E-Erza… espera a que se levante_** – le dijo la rubia nerviosa pero que miraba con un tic al peli-rosa que sonreía.

**_- ¡Tengo hambre! – le grito mientras baja de los cuerpos de los magos._**

**_- ¡S-SI! ¡En un momento le traigo su comida! – dijo la pelirroja mientras se iba y a los pocos segundos regresaba con un plata enorme con una montaña de comida. El peli-rosa sonrió con malicia al ver la montaña de comida y se abalanzo hasta ella para comérsela. A los pocos segundos el peli-rosa había terminado de comer, eructo muy fuerte y se limpió los restos de comida con su manga._**

**_- ¡LAXUS! – grito el peli-rosa, en ese momento un rubio vestido de Maid apareció a un lado de la pelirroja, junto con otros tres un peli-verde vestido de mayordomo al igual que uno que usaba un casco y una castaña vestida de Maid._**

**_- ¡Si GRANDIOSO NATUS-SAMA! – dijo el rubio._**

- **_¡D-DETENTE!_** – gritaba Lisanna que intentaba detener a Laxus que no golpeara a Natsu, junto con Elfman que lo detenía.

- _**¡NO ES DE HOMBRES ATACAR MIENTRAS ESTA DORMIDO!**_- le dijo el hombre más hombre en todo Fairy Tail.

- **_¡Alto!_** – les dijo Erza a la tribu de Raijin que también se acercaba amenazadoramente al peli-rosa.

- **_¡¿POR QUÉ LO DEFIENDES?! ¡QUE NO VES QUE NOS ESTA AVERGONZANDO!_** – le grito la castaña de nombre Evergreen.

- **_WAHAHAHAHAHAHA~_** - se reía a mares Wakaba junto con Macao y Kana - **_¡ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO CADA VEZ MAS DIVERTIDO!_**

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_¡HEY! Aquí estoy con un nuevo Fic..._**

**_Se que debería actualizar mis otros Fic´s pero sinceramente si no sacaba esta historia de mi cabeza ¡EXPLOTARIA! ... literalmente._**

**_¡Espero les haya gustado!_**

**_¡Actualizare pronto!_**

**_._**

**_Peace and Love 3_**

**_Author: rbChiby RD !¡*_**


	2. Yume No Hon - Capítulo 2

**_¡DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA! Pero como dije en mi Fic "Es un adiós" mi memoria se perdió y ahí tenia los avances de mis historias... y literalmente todo... absolutamente TODO se esfumo..._**

**_En otros asuntos... ¡WOW! ¡No puedo creer la cantidad de personas que les gusto mi Fic…!_**

**_¡Y estaba indecisa si subirla o no!_**

**T.T ****_¡Estoy tan feliz!_**

**_Me dio tanta alegría que abajo en "Notas del autor" coloque una pequeña encuesta…_**

**_Pero ya no los entretengo más…_**

**_¡Por favor pasen y lean el segundo capítulo de la primera historia de mi Fic: Días Memorables!_**

* * *

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama dela historia._**

Narración

- **_Dialogo_**

**"Pensamientos"**

**_Sueño de Natsu (centrado, cursiva y negrita)_**

_Flashback (centrado y cursiva)_

* * *

_"__Somos un poco más nosotros mismos durante el sueño" -Thomas Browne-_

* * *

**Historia 1.**

**Yume No Hon ****_"El libro de los sueños"_**

**-夢の本–**

**.**

**_- Capítulo 2 -_**

**.**

- **_Laxus no te debes avergonzar _**– hablo Kana mientras sonreía con malicia – **_se te ven sexi las medias._**

- **_¡QUE DIJISTE! _**– grito Laxus mas enfadado aun.

- **_¡KANA! ¡No Debes de empeorar las cosas aún más! _**– le dijo Lucy temiendo por la vida del peli-rosa.

- **_¡CIERTO KANA! _** - le dijo Lisanna quien aún sujetaba a Laxus del brazo. Mientras la castaña reía y bebía su barril de cerveza.

- **_No deben de despertarlo_** – hablo Mirajane mientras daba su típica sonrisa despreocupada, llamando la atención de todos, deteniendo momentáneamente su agresión.

- **_¿Por qué, Mira?_** – pregunto McGarden.

- **_Porque si intentan despertarlo quedara para siempre atrapado en ese sueño_** – dijo con una dulce voz y una sonrisa tranquila – **_y nunca despertara._**

- **_Entonces_** – dijo con una vista ensombrecida una castaña con lentes - **_¡HAY QUE SOPORTAR QUE NOS AVERGUENZE!_** – grito enfurecida mientras empuñaba ambas manos – **_aunque… debo de admitir que me veo bien con ese atuendo_** – dijo mientras hacia una pose sexi y se acomodaba los lentes

- **_¡No puedo permitir que Natsu avergüence de ese modo a Laxus!_** – contesto con una voz levemente enojada Fried, mientras tomaba de la empuñadura su espada.

- **_¿Q-Que… Que vas hacer Fried?_** – pregunto temerosa Lucy.

- **_¡Maldito Natsu! Y yo que pensé que soñaría con cosas pervertidas_** – dijo el mago que tenía un casco en su cabeza mientras sacaba su lengua.

- **_¡Pervertidas! ¡Pervertidas!_** – dijeron sus muñequitos que flotaban a un lado de él.

- **_¡Tks! ¡Déjenlo! _**– dijo el rubio con su tic en su ojo izquierdo y la vena de la frente que latía con fuerza - **_¡Esperaremos hasta que despierte! _**– contesto mientras miraba como el sueño del peli-rosa estaba vestido de Maid. Lisanna suspiro con alivio y soltó a Laxus, ya que aún lo tenía agarrado. Fried quito su mano de la empuñadura de su espada, Lucy suspiro también con alivio ya que al menos la matanza hacia el peli-rosa se había suspendido para más tarde.

- **_¡Es de hombres soportar verse vestido de Maid y no hacer nada!_** – dijo Elfman conmovido por la respuesta de Laxus.

- **_¡CALLATE GORILA! _**– le grito la castaña con lentes.

**_- ¡Limpia todo esta basura! – grito el peli-rosa mientras señalaba desinteresadamente a los magos que yacían inconscientes en el suelo y movía su mano flojamente como dando a entender que no le da mucha importancia._**

**_- E-En un momento, Natsu-sama – le contesto el rubio – vamos "Tribu Maid"._**

**_- ¡SI! – contestaron el peli-verde, la castaña y el del casco._**

- **_WAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ _**- una gran risa se escuchó detrás de los magos que veían atentos el sueño del peli-rosa, todos giraron para ver de quien era esa escandalosa risa - **_¡LAXUS TE VES ADORABLE DE MAID! _**– le dijo un pequeño mago viejo de cabello blanco mientras lo miraba con burla.

- **_¡CALLATE VIEJO! _**– le grito el rubio con la cara aún más roja.

- **_No sabía que la tercera generación de Fairy Tail les gustara vestirse de Maid _**– dijo Mavis, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, con un brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa.

- **_Primera no es lo que usted c…_**

- **_¡VESTIMENTA PARA TODOS!_** – grito Mavis interrumpiendo a Lucy, mientras aventaba un montón de trajes Maid al aire - **_¡Este es para ti! ¡Y este para ti! ¡Y este para ti!_** – seguía diciendo la pequeña rubia mientras les daba trajes a todos los magos.

- **_¿D-De donde saco tantos trajes?_** – pregunto una pequeña peli-azul mientras miraba a una gatita blanca.

- **_¿Todos los maestros de Fairy Tail son tan raros?_** – pregunto la gatita banca mientras veía como intentaba poner a la fuerza una vestimenta de Maid a Elfman.

- **_¡AYE!_** – contesto con alegría Happy, mientras alzaba su patita al aire.

- **_¡P-Primera! ¡NO ES DE HOMBRES USAR ESTO!_** – se escuchaba gritar el grandulón.

- **_¡Shhhhh~! ¡Miren!_** – los cayo Bisca, todos se detuvieron y miraron hacia la nube que mostraba el sueño de Natsu.

**_El peli-rosa camino hasta la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane sonriendo dulcemente._**

**_- ¿Qué se te ofrece Natsu? – le pregunto la albina, la cual vestía con su típica ropa nada fuera de lo común._**

**_- Estoy aburrido – dijo el peli-rosa mientras bostezaba._**

**_- Eso se puede solucionar – dijo la albina, entonces aplaudió – bufones – dijo con su dulce voz y en ese momento._**

**_- Nos llamó, Natsu-sama…_**

- **_¡WAAJAJAJAJAJA~!_** – la mayoría de los magos se reían, se tiraban al suelo y hasta lloraban de la risa.

- **_¡E-Esto es imperdonable!_** – dijo Wacaba mientras abría la boca y dejaba caer su pipa - **_¡Macao hay que detener esto!_**

- **_¡SIIII~!_** – le contesto el mago bigotón.

- **_¡Alto! _**– les dijo Erza, deteniendo a ambos – **_Ya escucharon a Mira, no debemos golpearlo… aun _**– dijo con una mirada espelúznate.

- **_Geehee… ahora ya no es tan divertido el sueño de Salamander_** – les dijo con burla el DS de hierro.

- **_¡Y-Y-Y ¡¿POR QUÉ YO TAMBIEN?!_** – gritaba Alzack mientras se jalaba de su cabello.

- **_Papi… te ves bonito_** – le dijo su pequeña hija Asuka mientras lo abrazaba de la pierna, Bisca solo reía.

- **_¡Ahora ya no te resulta gracioso, ehh viejo!_** – le decía Laxus al mago viejo mientras este dejaba car su mandíbula.

- **_¡¿Q-Que clase de sueños tiene Natsu?!_** – dijo Lucy un poco perturbada mientras intentaba no reírse.

- **_¡NATSU NO ES DE HOMBRE SOÑAR CON ESO!_** – gritaba el grandulón rojo de furia.

- **_¡Detente Elfman-niichan!_** – gritaba Lisanna mientras sujetaba a su hermanito que estaba furioso - **_¡NO DEBEMOS DESPERTARLO!_**

**_El peli-rosa miraba con una gran sonrisa a las personas que se encontraban delante de él. Wacaba y Macao vestían de bufones con vestimenta colorida, sombreros muy llamativos y graciosos, Elfman, Makarov y Alzack vestían como bailarines de ballet, con tutu de encaje, vestimenta ajustada y muy brillante de color rosa, morada y amarilla._**

**_- ¡Estoy aburrido! ¡Entreténganme! – dijo con desinterés mientras lo miraba con aburrimientos._**

**_- ¡Como ordene, Natsu-sama! – contestaron los cinco, y en ese instante Wacaba y Macao comenzaron con su número, Wacaba le aventó un pastel a Macao, este le aventó un balde de agua, el otro contraataco con una silla, Macao enojado con un aura morada le aventó una mesa y Wacaba con un aura café le aventó un barril de cerveza y así comenzaron su guerra de aventarse cosas, que comenzó con algo inofensiva y termino en una de sus tantas peleas. Mientras Alzack, Elfman, y el maestro comenzaban con su rutina de ballet, que era un fiasco total, se tropezaban en cada momento, se chocaban unos contras otras, Makarov intento cargar a Elfman pero este resulto aplastado por el albino, Alzack bailaba solo._**

**_- ¡WAJAJAJAJA! – se reía escandalosamente el peli-rosa mientras se agarraba su panza y se tiraba al suelo de la risa._**

- **_E-E-Esto es perturbador_** – dijo Kana con una sombra azul en su cara.

- **_Ara, Ara, te ves muy bien Elfman_** – le dijo Mirajane al grandulón albino que miraba todo con un tic en su ojo y su cara roja.

- **_Sigo sin creer que estos sean los sueños más profundos de Natsu_** – dijo Lisanna quien sea agarrando a su hermano para que no golpeara a Natsu.

**_Se veía al peli-rosa bostezar - ¡Esto ya me aburrido! – dijo mientras se levantaba - ¡Happy vámonos a casa! – grito el peli-rosa, en ese momento un gato de color azul llego volando hasta él._**

**_- ¡AYE SIR! – le contesto el gatito, en ese momento salieron del gremio dejando atrás las pelas y bailes que seguían haciendo los mago. El paisaje en el sueño del peli-rosa cambio a la entrada de bosque de Magnolia, no tan lejos de donde ellos caminaban se veía un enorme árbol y una casa…_**

- **_Es la casa de Natsu_** – dijo Lucy al reconocer el lugar, pero al verlo mejor – **_pero…_**

- **_Es distinta_** – dijo Happy – **_es más grande. Pensé que a Natsu le gustaba la casa así de pequeña_** – dijo el gato azul meditando el tamaño de la casa donde ellos vivían.

- **_¡Miren!_** – dijo Bisca – **_Happy ¿la casa siempre ha dicho eso?_** – le pregunto. El gatito negó con la cabeza.

- **_Que extraño, cuando yo fui decía "Natsu y Happy"_** – dijo Lucy intrigada en el letrero de la entrada.

**_El peli-rosa y el gato azul llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa, donde había un letrero que decía "Familia Dragneel", en el rostro del peli-rosa se formó una enorme sonrisa, caminaron y llegaron hasta la puerta que poco a poco la fueron abriendo._**

- **_¡No será!_** – dijo Kana juntando todas las piezas del rompecabezas, los magos voltearon a verla - **_¡QUE ESTA SOÑANDO CON UNA FAMILIA!_** – dijo un tanto alarmada.

- **_¡NATSU! ¡FAMILIAAAA~!_** – gritaron los presentes exagerando el asunto.

**_- ¡Ya llegamos~! – grito el mago cuando cerró la puerta de la casa detrás de él._**

- **_¡SIIII~! ¡ESTA SOÑANDO CON UNA FAMILIA~!_** – gritaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo los magos presentes.

- **_Geehee… y pensar que Salamander aparenta ser inmaduro_** – dijo el DS del Hierro.

- **_¡Kawaii!_** – dijo Lisanna con un fondo de corazones.

- **_No me extraña_** – dijo Erza llamando la atención de todos mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho – **_Natsu siempre ha querido encontrar a Igneel, quien lo considera como un padre, entonces no me sorprende que quiera formar una familia_** – dijo la pelirroja mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados.

**_El peli-rosa camino unos segundo, se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el aire - ¡MMM! ¡Huele delicioso!_**

**_- ¡AYE! – dijo el Happy que voló, abrió la puerta y se adentró al lugar que parecía una cocina._**

**_- Ha… Ya llegaron~ - contesto desde la cocina una voz femenina._**

**_- ¡Si! – contesto el peli-rosa caminando hacia esa persona._**

- **_¡KYYA~! ¡NATSU ESTA SOÑANDO QUE ESTA CASADO CON ALGUIEN!_** – grito emocionada Lisanna - **_¿Me pregunto con quién será?_** – decía mientras miraba pícaramente a Lucy.

- **_¡Ehh! ¿p-p-p-por qué me vez así?_** – le contesto la rubia.

- **_No te hagas Lucy_** – le dio algunos codazos Levy, mientras miraba pícaramente a la rubia.

- **_¡LEVY-CHAN!_** – le grito la rubia sonrojada.

- **_¡Shhhhh!_** – las callo Kana - **_¡MIREEEEE~!_**

**_- ¿Te divertiste hoy en el gremio? – le pregunto una persona que estaba de espalda y solo se veía su cabello rubio._**

**_- ¡AYE! – le contesto el peli-rosa – le patee el trasero a todos – le contesto mientras reía – y tengo mucho hambre._**

**_- La comida estará en un momento – le contesto la mujer mientras se giraba y le sonreía con calidez al mago peli-rosa._**

- **_¡KAWAAAAI~!_** – gritaron todos los magos al descubrir quién era esa rubia "misteriosa". Lucy no decía nada, solo se veía en el sueño del peli-rosa con un delantal preparando comida, hablándole con cariño al peli-rosa y besándolo dulcemente… un momento…. ¡BESANDOLO DULCEMENTE! La rubia sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza, y ella al ver como dos de sus compañeros se besaban se puso igual de roja.

- **_L-L-L-L-Lu-cy…. N-n-no sa-biiiiiia q-q-que tú…tú…tú y Na-Natsu_** – intentaba hablar la pelirroja pero por el nerviosismo no podía.

- **_¡Te guuuuuuuusta!_** – le decía el gatito azul mientras volaba en el aire, la rubia no podía ni hablar.

- **_Con que esto es lo que sueña Salamander, Geehee_** – decía meditando todo Gajeel mientras se agarraba su barbilla con su mano.

- **_¡KAWAAAI!_** – gritaban las hermanas Strauss mientras iba y felicitaban a la rubia quien aún no se movía de su lugar.

- **_¡Lucy es todo un hombre!_** – grito conmovido el albino.

- **_¡Mira!_** – le hablo el maestro – **_¡hay que preparar los preparativos para la boda!_**

- **_¡E-E-E-ESPEREN! _**– al fin reacciono la rubia al ver todo el alboroto que hacían sus amigos – **_Y-Y-Y-Yo… él…. _**

- **_¡SHHHH~! ¡Miren!_** – los callo Laxus, quien ya estaba interesado en el sueño del peli-rosa sin olvidar la golpiza que le daría cuando despertara.

**_Se veía al peli-rosa caminar hacia arriba en una escaleras - ¡estará lista en diez minutos! – se escuchó gritar Lucy desde la cocina._**

**_- ¡SIII! – le contesto el peli-rosa desde el segundo piso, camino por un pasillo y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta de madera, la fue abriendo poco a poco y con lentitud para no hacer ruido, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se adentró, se detuvo enfrente de una cuna - ¡hola pequeña Nashi! ¡Papi ya regreso! – dijo el peli-rosa con una voz dulce, paternal y cariñosa._**

Todo… todos sin excepción alguna, se quedaron en Shock al ver a Natsu así, jamás creyeron ver al mago más problemático y escandaloso ser dulce y tranquilo… Erza miraba con una sonrisa el sueño de Natsu, conmovida por ese lado que no conocía del mago, pero entonces en su cabeza hubo un ¡Click!…

_El equipo de Natsu, que se conformaba por Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charle y obvio Natsu viajaban en un tren, era de tarde pero solo el peli-rosa dormía debido al efecto de mareo que tiene cuando se sube a algún transporte. Todos platicaban sobre el éxito que tuvo la misión, entonces algo le llamo la atención a la rubia, volteo su cabeza y vio cómo e peli-rosa murmuraba cosas sin sentido._

_- ¿Con que estará soñando? – pregunto al aire la rubia, mientras miraba como el peli-rosa balbucear cosas y sonreír._

_- Con comida – dijo Gray con aburrimiento._

_- O peleas – dijo Erza siguiendo la corriendo a Gray._

_- Quemando cosas – dijo Wendy._

_- Destruyendo ciudades – dijo Charle._

_- ¡Pescados! – grito Happy muy emocionado._

_- Nai, Nai, Nai – negaron todos los presentes mientras movían la cabeza (Nota: Nai = No)._

_- Nashi… - susurro el peli-rosa mientras sonreía, todos lo voltearon a ver – Nashi… - volvió a susurrar._

_- ¿Nashi? – dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba confundido – ¿Qué es "Nashi"? – les pregunto a los magos que estaban presentes._

_- ¿Una persona? O ¿Una ciudad? – dijo Wendy un tanto curiosa por esa palabra._

_- ¡COMIDA! – grito Happy emocionado_

_- Tu solo piensas en comida – le dijo el peli-negro con una gotita de sudor detrás de su cabeza._

- **_Entonces…_** - dijo y giro hacia la rubia que tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se taba la boca con la mano – **_todas las veces que Natsu murmuraba "Nashi" cuando estaba dormida era porque soñaba con…_** - no logro terminar la frase porque sintió como un nudo en su garganta se formó, su vista volvió a la nube donde mostraba el sueño de Natsu.

- **_Natsu…_** - susurro Lucy mientras veía como el peli-rosa sonreía y tapaba bien a la bebe, la cual no se le veía el rostro.

**_- Descansa pequeña Nashi, que mañana iremos a ver a tu abuelo Igneel - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello color cerezo de la bebe – después de tantos años buscando a tu abuelo al fin lo encontramos. Sabes, él es un poderoso dragón pero es muy bueno y estoy seguro que le encantara conocerte._**

- **_WAAAAAA~ ¡NATSU~!_** – la mayoría de los magos lloraban conmovidos con el sueño de Natsu.

- **_¡NATSU!_** – gritaba Happy con una mar de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Mirajane y Lisanna se abrazaban conmovidas con las palabras del peli-rosa. Lucy a pesar de estar conmovida aún seguía sonrojada por el sueño, ya que no creía que el peli-rosa soñara con tener una familia con ella.

- **_Si el sueño de Natsu-san se cumple, Juvia ya no tendrá una rival para conquistar el amor de Gray-sama_** – murmuraba con un aura misteriosa la maga del agua.

- **_¿Que tanto murmuras Juvia?_** – le pregunto Gajeel.

- **_N-Nada Gajeel-kun_** – dijo con nerviosismo la maga peli-azul.

- **_Entonces los que más desea Natsu-san es tener una familia con Lucy-san y encontrar a Igneel_** – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Wendy mientras abrazaba a Charle.

- **_Entonces no es tan salvaje como creí_** – dijo charle mirando a otro lado para que no vieran que estaba llorando – **_W-Wendy me estas asfixiando._**

- **_Lo… Lo siento _**– le dijo apenada la peli-azul mientras la dejaba en el suelo y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- **_¡A-AYE!_** – contesto Happy llorando mientras comía un pescado.

- **_¡ES DE HOMBRES SOÑAR CON UNA FAMILIA!_** – grito Elfman con lágrimas en los ojos vestidos de Maid (Nota: Mavis al final logro ponerle el vestido de Maid al grandulón ¿cómo? No tengo idea -.-´).

- **_¡Mis mocosos crecen tan rápido!_** – gritaba el maestro con un mar de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras se abrazaba con Mavis.

**_- Sabes Nashi, Igneel es un dragón que lanza fuego por la boca, así como papá – y el peli-rosa en ese momento lanzo una bola de fuego por la boca quemando una mesa de madera, una sombra azul cubrió su cara – L-L-Lucy me va a matar – dijo nervioso mientras corría e intentaba apagar el fuego._**

- **_Hasta en sueño es un idiota_** – dijo Laxus mientras alzaba una ceja.

- **_¡AYE!_** – contestaron todos los magos con una gotita de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

**_El peli-rosa intentaba desesperadamente en apagar el fuego, en eso… - ¡WAAAWAAAWAAA! – el peli-rosa vio como la bebe lloraba a causa del ruido que hacía y comenzó a sudar frio._**

**_- ¡L-L-LUCY ME VA A MATAR! – dijo el peli-rosa con miedo mientras sudaba frio, apago como pudo el fuego y fue corriendo hacia la bebe e intento dormirla -¡SHH! ¡SHH! ¡SHH! ¡D-Duérmete pequeña Nashi! ¡O mamá va a golpear muy fuerte a papá! – decía el peli-rosa mientras intentaba arrullar a la bebe para que dejara de llorar. En ese momento…_**

**_- ¡NATSUUUU~! – Lucy abrió la puerta de golpe y miro con furia al peli-rosa quien comenzó a sudar frio y trago grueso._**

**_- L-L-L-L-L-L-LUCY… - tenía miedo, en ese momento el DS más fuerte de todos tenia demasiado miedo de una "inofensiva" rubia._**

**_Lucy giro su cabeza y vio como una mesa se encontraba quemada y con una línea de humo saliendo de ella, regreso su vista al peli-rosa y vio como él intentaba arrullar a la bebe que lloraba, mientras daba una enorme sonrisa nerviosa. Camino hasta el peli-rosa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un cucharon que traía en la mano, y la bebe comenzó a reírse por el gesto que puso el peli-rosa – le gusto – dijo con una sonrisa de lado y miro con cierto brillo en sus ojos al peli-rosa quien solo tragó duro a causa del escalofrió que sintió al ver el gesto de la rubia._**

- **_Lucy~ das miedo_** – dijo Happy mientras se escondía detrás de Wendy.

- **_¡CALLATE GATO! ¡YO NO SOY ASI!_** – le grito completamente roja de la cara.

- **_Si das miedo coneja_** – le dijo Gajeel con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mayoría de los magos asintieron con la cabeza.

- **_¡G-Gajeel! ¡Eso no se dice!_** – le dijo la peli-azul mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Lucy solo los miro con un tic en su ojo. Mientras el resto de los magos veía el sueño del peli-rosa con una gotita de sudor detrás de su cabeza al ver como recibía golpes de parte de su adorable y tierna esposa en su sueño.

- **_He llegado a la conclusión de que Natsu es masoquista_** – dijo Kana mientras bebía un barril de cerveza.

- **_¡AYE!_** – asintieron los magos, Lucy solo cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y giro su vista al sueño de Natsu, con su cara completamente roja.

**_El peli-rosa se encontraba en suelo con vario golpes en su cabeza, Lucy mientras tanto arrullaba a la bebe para que volviera a dormir – duerme bebe, el idiota de tu padre no te volverá a despertar – le decía dulcemente, después de unos segundos la bebe se volvió a dormir, Lucy la acomodo nuevamente en su cuna, giro su cabeza y vio al peli-rosa desmayado en el suelo – creo que me pase – dijo mientras se rascaba la frente, luego respiro honde y lo exhalo con rapidez – Natsu… Natsu, despierta, la comida esta lista y si no te das prisa Happy se la comerá toda – y como arte de magia el peli-rosa se levantó del suelo tomo a Lucy la subió a su hombro y la cargo como un costal y salió corriendo muy rápido del cuarto – ¡B-Bájame Natsu! – le gritaba la rubia._**

**_- ¡NO! ¡Eres muy lenta! – el peli-rosa bajo corriendo por las escaleras con una gran sonría, mientras la rubia se dejó llevar con una sonrisa en su rostro._**

- **_¿Qué paso?_** – pregunto Levy al ver como el sueño de Natsu se volvió oscuro.

- **_Hasta ahí termina su sueño_** – contesto Mira.

- **_Natsu~_** - susurro Lucy mientras colocaba su mano cerca de su corazón con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos **"Tú… ¿de verdad sueñas tener una familia con migo?"** pensó la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos – **_Nashi…_** - susurro, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios – **_es un bonito nombre_** – una sonrisa aún más grande se formó en su rostro, abrió sus ojos y miro hacia el peli-rosa que sonreía con felicidad.

- **_¡TE GUUUUUUUSTA~!_** – gritaron la mayoría de los magos imitando a Happy al ver como la rubia miraba al peli-rosa.

- **_¡CALLENSEEEE~!_** – les grito la rubia con enojo.

- **_¡Pero no lo niega! ¡hehehe!_** – comenzó a burlarse el gatito azul mientras se tapaba su boca con sus dos patitas, Lucy ya no contesto solo inflo sus cachetes completamente roja y miro hacia otro lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus pechos.

- **_Pero aun así, Natsu no se salvara de la golpiza que recibirá _**– dijo Laxus mientras se tronaba los nudillos. Y la mayoría de los magos asintieron con la cabeza.

- **_Mira… ¿Qué ocurre ahora? _**– pregunto Levy al ver como otra nueve se formaba.

- **_Ara, Ara… ya va a comenzar el sueño de Gray _**– dijo con una sonrisa.

- **_¡EL SUEÑO DE GRAY-SAMA! _**– grito emocionada la maga del agua - **_¡Juvia por fin sabrá que desea Gray-sama! _**– dijo en un tono muy asechador - **_¡Juvia hará lo que sea para que Gray-sama sea feliz!_** – gritaba con un fondo de corazones.

- **_Creo que estas exagerando un poco Juvia_** – le dijo Kana, al ver la reacción exagerada de la maga.

- **_Espero que Gray si sueño con cosas pervertidas_** – decía Billowx mientras sacaba su lengua.

- **_¡Pervertidas! ¡Pervertidas!_** – decían en coro los muñequitos que se mantenían siempre con el mago.

- **_¡¿sera qué a Gray-sama sueño con castigar a Juvia?!_** – pensó en voz alta la maga, todos los presentes prefirieron ignorar ese comentario.

- **_¡SHHHH! ¡El sueño ya va a comenzar!_** – los cayo Kana.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Eso espero me esforcé en mantener personalidad de Natsu y el resto de los magos, si me salí de la naturaleza de algún mago díganme para no volver a cometer ese error en el siguiente capítulo.**

**- El sueño de Gray será más serio y con un humor poco gracioso debido a que el mago es conocido por sus chistes sin gracia -**

**.**

**.**

**¡UNA PREGUNTA!**

**¡¿Quieren que otras personas caigan en ese mismo estado de sueño?!**

**Pongan si o no.**

**Sí su respuesta es afirmativa**

**Voten por:**

**GaLe**

**Jerza**

**Happy x Charle**

**Juvia **_(para saber cuáles son sus deseos más profundos, aunque ya sabemos que recae en una sola palabra "Gray")_

**Lucy **_(al igual que Juvia puede caer en el hechizo y saber si es que siente lo mismo por Natsu)_

**Wendy x Romeo**

**O algún otro mago o pareja (puede ser de algún otro gremio puedo arreglármelas para que también caigan en el sueño ¡Así que no se limiten solo con FT!)**

**¡PEROOOOOOO~!**

**Solo se pueden escoger dos más un extra… ¡OJO! tienen que poner cual es el extra.**

**La que obtenga mayoría de votos serán los ganadores.**

**Tal vez se pregunten como lograre para que esas personas seleccionadas queden atrapadas en la magia del libro…**

**Fácil cinco palabras:**

**"Pelea-al-estilo-Fairy-Tail"**

**¡Las votaciones están abiertas!**

**Tienen este capítulo y el siguiente para votar.**

**.**

**.**

**Sin más que agregar me despido.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Peace and Love 3!**

**Author: rbChiby RD**


End file.
